wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Parliamentary Procedure
Parliamentary Procedure is the set of rules and regulations for a snooty British drinking game called Parliament, whose rules are changed with each playing. The number of players may be increased but the basic structure of the game has changed little from the first version drawn up by the game's original designers. Procedures for Playing Parliament All eligible members must be in the chamber. Once a quorum is met, the session begins. How To Play A Session # Members must first choose sides (only members present in the chambers may play, unless exceptions have been approved before hand) # The side with the loudest members then chooses a Prime Minister (PM) from among its members to act as leader of the Parliament # The PM opens with a motion for refreshments ## if the motion is seconded and carried by voice vote, the assembled members call for committees to decide how best to fulfill the motion # a motion is made to convene a specific number of committees (containing a specified minimum number of members) and which specific duties each committee will considering ## if the motion is seconded and carried by voice vote, a Parliamentary officer will set the motion in writing ## copies of the written motion are distributed to each member # after reviewing the written motion, members shall offer amendments ## amendments are considered individually ## any amendments which are not objected to shall be included with the original motion # debate is heard regarding the motion and only those amendments which have been approved for inclusion # a formal vote is held regarding the motion # according to the decision, members shall move to their respective committees # each committee shall elect from their members a chair # the chair will take considerations from the members on when to schedule hearings to fulfill their duty # committee members debate then vote on the number of hearings, when they shall be held and for how long # committee hearings are scheduled according to the vote # during the committee hearings, the committee shall: ## question witnesses who are considered experts in the specific duty for which the committee is charged ## review documents which are believed to shed light on the specific duty for which the committee is charged # upon completion of the hearings, the committee debates the best course of action based on the evidence presented # the committee then votes on the best course of action based on the debate # the decision of the committee as a result of the debate shall be recorded in writing and submitted to a Parliamentary officer ## the officer compiles the findings from every committee into one (1) comprehensive report ## copies of the comprehensive report are distributed to every member # a debate is held to consider the individual findings of all the committees ## any member shall object to any individual proposal in the report ## a super-majority voice vote in favor of the objection will cause a proposal to be stricken from the report # upon conclusion of the debate, the report is considered for a formal vote # the results of the vote are placed in the official Parliamentary record by an officer Glossary * member: a person who has been elected by his neighbors to play a session of Parliament * session: one complete game of Parliament * quorum: the least number of players needed before a session of Parliament can be played * chamber: the official arena where sessions of Parliament are played * rule: a set of instructions used to illustrate what is and what is not acceptable (in behavior or language) for all members * amendment: a minor addition to a rule * motion: a set of instructions that has been proposed for debate * vote: a special portion of the game, where only assembled members of Parliament can decide whether to adopt (a vote of "aye") or reject (a vote of "nay") a proposed rule, rule change, amendment or motion * debate: the portion of the game which immediately proceeds the voting portion, where members openly discuss the merits of a motion * the floor: the lowest level of the chamber, where a member goes when it is his turn to speak * yield: when a member voluntarily gives up a portion, or his entire turn to another member * table: where a motion is moved by a player who wishes to have its consideration ignored indefinitely